Sandal Feddic
Quite how he ended up in Fort Drakon he doesn't know, Bodahn's nowhere to be found and without him he's lost. “Bodahn?” He calls across the room, only to be taunted by the return echo. “BODAHN?” He tries again, louder this time and he's sure he heard something move in the next room. He charges in the general direction of the noise, hoping to find Bodahn only to find a large group of darkspawn. He stands stock still, staring down a Genlock Alpha and is soon surrounded on all sides. He unconciously pulls some lyrium powder out of his left pocket and a small rune out of his right, “ENCHANTMENT!” He shouts at the top of his voice, claps his now glowing hands, the lyrium dust and the rune together and creates a huge shock wave that annihilates all of the darkspawn in the room in a bloody explosion. Feeling completely drained, Sandal decides to wait for Bodahn where he is. Bodahn will find him soon. “I like Bodahn.” Sandal whispers to himself while he set's up the few items from the shop he has with him, he doesn't know why he has them, nor why he feels he should set them up here but he does it all the same. After few minutes the Warden comes charging in with his Mabari, Oghren and Wynne. “What happened here Sandal? Did you kill all these darkspawn?” He cocks his head at him questionably and barks a greeting to his Mabari who wags his tail in pleasure. “Do you have any of Bodahn's wares you can sell us Sandal?” he points to the crate he has just set up as a mini stall and grins. “Enchantment?” * * * * “Bodahn?” Sandal whispers as he peeks around the corner into the main hall of the Hawke estate. “Booohhhh-daaahhhnnn” he calls in a sing song voice. When he recieves no reply Sandal smirks to himself as he makes his way up the stairs. “HELLO?” he shouts loudly from the balcony. Nobody's in, not even Whuff. Sandal likes Whuff. After making another round of the house Sandal runs up the stairs again two at a time and runs up to the doorway of Hawke's room. He turns, sprints towards the balcony, takes a charging leap off the side and grabs hold of the chandelier. “WHHEEEEEEEE!” He squeals with glee as he swings backwards and forwards with the chandelier to keep up his momentum. “SANDAL!” Sandal stops and looks down below him, the chandelier slowing down to a halt as he stares at Bodahn who has just arrived back from the shops. “GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!” He bellows. Not thinking entirely about where he is, only wanting to please Bodahn, Sandal let's go of the chandelier and falls toward the ground where he lands on the edge of the desk and sends Hawke's inkwell flying across the room where it smashes against the wall and breaks into a thousand pieces. “Oh Sandal, now look at what you've done.” “I'm sorry, Bodahn,” Sandal says quietly, staring at the floor and twisting his foot on the ground. “It's alright m'boy, just please don't do that again. You gave me a mighty fright you did.” Bodahn gives the boy a fatherly hug. “Now then, doesn't messere Hawke wish you to do some enchantment for him? How about we get to that, hm?” Sandal jumps up and down excitedly on the spot clapping his hands together “ENCHANTMENT!” He runs to his enchantment apparatus and begins his work with a joyful smile on his face. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Canon Characters Category:Surface Dwarves